The present invention relates to automated water delivery systems and methods that enable a local loop feedback control and/or control of a delivered amount of water.
There are various sprinkler devices for watering gardens, yards, or for agricultural uses. These devices may have a controller installed at a source of pressurized water and a remotely located sprinkler. The sprinklers include a rotatable water guide with a water nozzle. When water is ejected from the nozzle, it flows initially through the water guide piece that rotates over a full circle or over a semicircular pattern. The spraying speed is frequently determined by the water flow speed. That is, the water speed governs the rotation of the water guide piece and thus the irrigation pattern.
Many irrigation controllers are time based. The water delivery is activated over a selected period of time regardless of the temperature, air humidity, soil moisture or other vegetation growth factors. Furthermore, the water delivery may vary with the water source pressure and other factors.
Therefore, there is still a need for reliable water delivery systems and control methods capable of delivering selected or known amounts of water. There is still also a need for automated water delivery systems and methods that enable a local loop feedback control and/or can detect local malfunctions.